


Shopping for Love this Christmas.

by Blistering_Typhoons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Cute, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Random - Freeform, Shopping, it's freaking november tho, these titles are just getting weirder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blistering_Typhoons/pseuds/Blistering_Typhoons
Summary: Dean decides to let Castiel in on some shopping adventures. Adventures being singular.





	Shopping for Love this Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> so i feel like i have to thank chucks_prophet for unintentionally freeing me from my horrific writer's block. i sincerely hope you check them out and please don't be creeped out by this...
> 
> Ok, enjoy!

Snowflakes fall onto the road lazily, melting into nothing once in contact with the grey concrete of the sidewalk. The windshield wipers of the Impala were doing their job nicely, lending another soft noise to the interior of the car.  
Dean hums along idly to a random Christmas tune, blurs of red and white dancing in the corner of his vision. He chuckles slight as he catches sight of a large Santa inflatable waving precariously in the winter wind.  
So it’s just lucky he doesn’t crash into something at the sound of wings flapping with a familiar gust of air.  
“Hello Dean.”  
“Son of a- Cas! There’s ice on the roads!”, Dean practically hollers, although he’s more than a little glad to see his Angel.  
Castiel winces softly, remnants of his time as a human obvious in the way he apologetically rights the steering wheel.  
“I’m sorry Dean, though I would never let you die in a car crash. That would be rather ironic and I don’t want anyone to laugh at your funeral.”, Castiel says earnestly and Dean allows a soft smile to steal across his face.  
“S’alright man. But now you have to help me..”, Dean trails off, resuming his somewhat annoying Sunday cruise.  
Cas’ eyes widen.   
Dean bites the inside of his cheek and reminds himself that Castiel is an ancient and powerful celestial being who would probably smite him for thinking Cas is cute.  
But dammit-  
“It’s okay Cas, I just need you to help me shop for something.”  
Cas tilts his head and then gestures at the scenery around them.  
“Does it have something to do with all of this?”  
Dean grins and nods, a slight blush blooming across his cheeks at the stare Castiel regards him with.  
“Alright then. Lead the way.”

“I admit... this is not what I envisioned.”  
They were shopping for trees. And holy were there a lot of them, all in various shapes and sizes. Packed among them were a scattering of smaller plants and decorations.  
It was like lemon scented cleaning liquid heaven. With Christmas.  
Dean snorts, disappearing behind some particularly bushy leaves only to emerge with a huge smile.  
“Aww, Cas look. It’s a tiny baby tree!”, he exclaims, ignoring the weird look he gets from an old lady.  
She was probably jealous that she didn’t have a tiny baby tree.  
Castiel hums and looks over the tree with interest. Dean sucks in a small breath at their proximity, both disappointed and relieved when Cas steps away with a thoughtful frown. The snow drifting around them start to nestle in Castiel’s hair and Dean really needs to get his shit together before he drowns in his own feelings.  
“This tree used to be a dog.”  
Dean’s taken aback, the dog-tree in his hands nearly slipping out.  
“What? How do you know that, is this another Angel thing?”  
“No, we can’t usually tell but this is broadcasting it’s past life pretty loudly. It’s rather difficult to ignore.”, Castiel informs him and Dean nods slowly, before a smirk spreads across his face.  
“Well I guess that settles it. We are so buying this for Sammy.”

Two trees, three mugs of hot chocolate (one of which was accidentally shared), a crap ton of random Christmas things and a few hours later finds Dean sinking into the front seat with small sigh. He can feel the heat seep back into his bones and he shivers softly.  
“Well that was fun, right?”, he asks, cocking his head in Cas’ direction.  
The Angel smiles and Dean’s heart glows at the sight. The shitty figurines in Baby’s trunk have nothing compared to the actual thing.  
“Yes Dean, it was extremely enjoyable. And I think I have something that could make it even better..”, Cas trails off and Dean tenses.  
He’s never heard Castiel’s voice lower in a tone like that.  
A snap brings him out of his thoughts and he’s surprised to see something hanging from the ceiling of the Im- oh it’s mistletoe.  
His mouth drops open and he stares at Castiel. Apparently his actions were catching up to him and the Angel actually blushes and Dean can see uncertainty swirling in those stormy depths that are Cas’ eyes.  
Well he was gonna have to fix that right now.

Sam is just amazed that Christmas had come super early. Right after he pulled his act together after screaming of laughter at the sight of his dog-tree.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a tumblr, myfictionaldamnhusband, if ya'll wanna come chat!
> 
> (why am i so creepy today.)
> 
> Thanks for reading, feedback very much welcome! :D


End file.
